


your touch is contagious

by oddfiend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/oddfiend
Summary: doesn't matter that you think you aren't gayit takes one glance to throw your rules away





	your touch is contagious

**Author's Note:**

> this is what comes out when ur up at 3 am and ur in a 2 years long relationship with one person but recently fell in love with another  
> just an idea of what might've/could've/would've happened  
> no names but if she ever finds this i'm doomed

She stopped midway to his face. Was she confident she wanted it? _Yeah_ , her consciousness told her, _she wanted it_. She hesitated anyway. He noticed the change in her behavior and leaned back.

“Do you want it or not?” he angrily asked. He spent his every fucking day visiting her page, liking her photos but not giving a single fuck about her interests. He just found her attractive enough and a bird told him she wanted the fuck.

“Yeah, I just-” she closed her eyes and breathed in. “Yeah, I do”

She leaned closer, looking him straight in the eyes and with a single motion of a hand, she pulled him in for a kiss. It was a prude kiss at first. His lips were coarse and wet, the aroma of smoke surrounded him. She almost forgot the way men kissed, she tried to forget everything about her last boyfriend ad what they did. She kissed girls, jokingly, of course, but it helped her forget his loutish behavior. In a second, he grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her on his body. If they were standing, she would almost certainly trip and fall, but they were sitting so she didn't care much. The kiss quickly went from prude to a raw and needy, when he bit her lower lip, demanding to let him in. She parted her lips and tried to forget herself in his hands.

She kept her eyes closed but didn't felt the tingling sensation of excitement comparing to the time her boyfriend kissed her for the first time. Before he became rugged. This kiss was more like a desperate call for attention from a person who didn't know her. They broke the kiss to even their breathing but she didn't need it, she wasn't attached to the kiss enough to lose a steady breathing.

“You are good. But not good enough so let me show you how it's done” he hungrily smiled. It came out more like a wolf grin.

“Yeah, whatever” she responded and kissed him again. Maybe she could get laid this time, she hoped.

A pair of smiling eyes flashed in her memory as she closed her eyes again, just for an instant. A pair of bright blue eyes she didn't recognize but they made her feel as if she did something wrong, made her realize she didn't want anything today. She pushed him back and abrasively broke the kiss.

“Sorry, not today” she didn't really add a feeling behind her words but he didn't needed it. He was angry. She didn't care. She had much more interesting things to do. Next day’s gonna be Japanese lessons, for starters.

***

She was late again. No matter how hard she tried, she was late every day and it was getting to her head. She needed a cigarette. How fucked up is the law to prohibit smoking in the sub? She just really needed a cigarette. One more station until she's out. One more.

"Kurskaya* Station, change here-" finally, her stop. She pushed her way to the platform and tried to walk as fast as possible to avoid crowds on the escalator. Just a few more seconds and she's going to be out. She gently rubbed the cardboard of the cigarette pack and it calmed her a bit. Just a few more seconds.

She hurriedly pulled a pack from her pocket, quickly adjusted a cigarette between her lips and lit it. her lipstick left orange stains on the filter. A few men looked at her with disgust but she shrugged them off. She wasn't trying to play a good girl. She was a badass. Or she wasn't. She didn't care. She had five minutes to enjoy the pleasant smoke in her lungs before she would have to gather herself in front of the teacher. Thank God her teacher smoked too, at least she wasn't looking at her with disgust.

“Can I come in?” she muttered, looking at her teacher. With a nod, she quickly rushed to her friend who removed her things from the chair nearby.

“Thanks” she whispered and her friend smiled.

***

They exited the classroom with a smile, as their teacher just as quickly as them gathered her things and rushed to the outside to smoke. They felt this urge too. But first, her friend opened the group chat they were both in to check if anyone were going to take a smoke too. A few of their friends from other study groups were being a bit late because of the teachers detaining them. Anyways, they were up for the group session of lung cancer too, so she offered her friend to go right now. The others would catch up.

Just as she lit her cigarette and inhaled her first toke, she spotted two of her friends exiting the university building, followed by two other. Six of them were a usual company to share some smoke, so everything was normal. She smiled as they approached with an offended grimace.

“You didn't wait again!” her friend whined just as if she followed a script.

“But you caught up, didn't you?” her friend answered as she exhaled a big cloud.

They laughed and all six of them stood there, at their usual location sharing a smoke. It was fucking freezing outside and their hands were trembling holding a cigarette. Goddamn you, November.

“You know, I tried to hook up that guy I told you about but I couldn't” she exhaled with a puzzled look on her face. Everyone stared at her with surprise. 

“Why?” the only man in their company spoke up.

“I don't know. Something's just stopped me" she shrugged. She really didn't know. Whose eyes were that? Her ex had green eyes, a very distinctive deep shade of green, almost emerald, so she wouldn't be mistaken.

“Well, maybe it's a sign for you” her friend laughed but she just grimaced, not even looking at her. “I mean, seriously. Try something new”

She looked up to find her friend smiling mischievously. Her lips were painted with a crazy blue shade resonating with her hair. Her eyes lingered, when her friend bit the lower lip. Fucking bitch, she was the oldest but her behavior was more of a sixth grade.

“If only it had a dick” she answered, and met her friend's eyes.

Her friend was looking at her with a smirk, brushing her comment off with a huff. _Shit._ She quickly diverted her eyes to her cigarette, as if she didn't just bluntly stared at her friend in shock.

_Those smiling blue eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> * "Kurskaya Station" is the name of a station on the Circle Line (Koltsevaya Line, Line 5 or Brown Line) and Arbatsko-Pokrovskaya Line (Line 3 or Blue Line) of Moscow Metro


End file.
